


The Cockpit

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Semi Public Sex, drake is a screamer, drake is a thot, i think thats it, i'm sure i've mentioned this by now, launchpad is dummy and thicc, roughish sex, sometimes i forget drake canonically doesn't wear pants and it blows my mind, they fuck in the thunderquack, uhhhh, yes the title has a double meaning what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: There they were again. In the backseat of the Thunderquack. Another successful caper in the bag
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

> In case no one read the notes, this is porn babes.

There they were again. In the backseat of the Thunderquack. Another successful caper in the bag and what kind of way to celebrate it than by getting a bit messy.

Launchpad had made quick work of their pants, his hand buried in Drake’s fluff as he fingered him. His lips leaving open mouthed kisses along the expanse of his neck. 

“Fuck, Launchpad.” Drake moaned, his back arching above the seat as Launchpad’s fingers twisted inside of him. “Feels good.” He cried out as another finger slid in.

“You’re so loud.” Launchpad chastised, covering Drake’s mouth with his own. Drake’s fingers finding their way into those ginger locks and pulling him closer.

Drake grinned when they parted, “I thought...” He moaned as Launchpad’s fingers slid out. “No. Back back back. Need them back.” He cried out as Launchpad kissed him lightly again.

“Soon, Drake.” Launchpad promised, a finger gliding between his wet folds. Drake spread his legs wider, one leg resting over the center console of the plane. “What were you saying?” He asked as he licked his fingers, sucking on the digits slowly as he kept eye contact.

“I thought.” Drake breathed as Launchpad rolled a condom on, god, he’d never get over just how big the other bird was.

The head of his cock made contact with Drake’s opening once more as he moaned. “I thought.” He tried again, “I thought you liked it when I was loud.” He finally finished, waiting with bated breath for Launchpad to continue.

“I do.” Launchpad confessed, smiling as he slowly sunk into Drake’s heat, a soft scream escaped Drake’s mouth as Launchpad slid further into him.

“Oh fuck yes.” He moaned out, “God-“ He was cut off when Launchpad’s hand covered his mouth.

“As much as I love to hear you scream, we are on top of a parking garage. We don’t want to be caught. I’m not exactly sure how soundproof the Thunderquack is.” Launchpad reminded him, “Just how long you can go without screaming should be a fun little experiment.” Launchpads hand slowly moved from his mouth, softly cupping his cheek, “But I promise you, when we get back to your place, you can scream as loud as you want.” He leaned over Drake, a soft smile on his face as he tenderly kissed his lips.

It was a break from their usual roughness, no sense of urgency, they were alone together for right now. When they parted, Launchpad spoke, “Are you good?” He asked and Drake nodded his head.

Launchpad kissed him once more as he began to slowly thrust into Drake’s tight heat. The feeling of Launchpad stretching him so wide had Drake screwing his eyes shut.

“Yes, right there Launchpad.” Drake encouraged, lifting his hips in time with his thrusts. “Faster. Please. I need it faster, LP.” He begged but his pleas fell upon deaf ears as Launchpad continuing with his slow pace.

“You’re so wet, babe.” Launchpad whispered, “It’s like fucking a slip and slide.” Drake moaned as Launchpad thrusted deeper inside of him. “You feel so good.” He continued, a hand finding its way into Drake’s hair. “Wanna keep you like this all the time. Bet you would like that huh?” He asked as Drake nodded his head.

“Just stay by my side all day. Naked and begging for my cock.” He thrusted harder, his pace getting faster, “Keep it inside of you all day. Filling you up. God, I love coming inside of you.” Drake nodded his head, his pussy pulsating, he was so close. Could feel his orgasam building up like a tidal wave, and he was about to drown in it.

“Bet you would like that, huh?” Launchpad asked, “Constantly being filled with cum. You’re always begging to suck me off, for me to flood that mouth of yours.” Launchpad stilled inside of Drake, his orgasam so close. One of the things Drake absolutely loved about Launchpad was how the man was so sweet in public. No one would ever have thought he could be this nasty when in private, and Gods did Drake love that.

“Yes, yes.” Drake shouted, his back arching as his own orgasam ripped through him. Launchpads eyes rolling to the back of his head as Drake’s walls squeezed around him, milking his own orgasam from his body.

Launchpad slowly slid out of Drake, removing the condom and putting it in the trash bag they kept in the plane.

“That was amazing.” Drake spoke when he got his breath back, his pussy still tingling as he reached blindly for his shirt.

He looked over and made eye contact with his partner. Drake pulled him into a soft kiss, their beaks brushing together as their hands explored the expanse of their skin once more.

“We need to get going,” Launchpad whispered when they parted and Drake nodded his head.

* * *

“Yeah, we should do it.” Drake spoke as he looked out the window, the scenery passing in a blue blur as they flew.

“Do what?” Launchpad asked, looking over for a second before returning his attention back to the road. There he was, with that big innocent look on his face like he wasn’t just fucking Drake into next week. 

“A weekend. A little sex-cation.” Drake grinned at his new word, “Just us, no responsibilities, no patrol. Just us, fuckin like bunnies in my apartment.”

“Really?” Launchpad asked, his face turning red, “You’d be able to handle that much sex?” He joked, a hand coming out to rest on top of Drake’s.

“Would you?” Drake quipped back with a grin and in that moment, Launchpad knew he was in way over his head.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it  
> comments and kudos give me the will to live!  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
